redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eyegrim/About Miracles and Monsters
Hi, everybeast I wrote this little story after reading "Martin the Warrior". The story plays 2 years after "Pearls of Lutra". When you like the story and want to translate it message me. It will be continued. Prolog Laut knackend barst das Scheit im Kamin. Die alte Eichhörnchendame zuckte bei dem Geräusch leicht zusammen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an ihre kleinen Gäste: Eichhörnchen- , Maulwurf- , Igel- , Mäuse- und Otterkinder saßen um sie herum versammelt, knabberten Kekse, tranken Tee und warteten darauf das sie endlich mit ihrer Geschichte begann. Die Alte jedoch lauschte noch immer auf das Prasseln des Feuers und das Heulen des Windes. Der Winter der Stürme, welch ein passender Name für diese Jahreszeit! Sie seufzte und begann in ihren Erinnerungen zu graben, dachte an den Winter vor so vielen Jahren der das Weltbild so vieler Bewohner von Redwall bis in die Grundmauern erschüttert hatte. Sie schaute noch mal in die Runde und ließ sich vor ihrer Zuhörerschaft auf einen Kissenstapel sinken: „ So ihr wollt also eine Geschichte hören? Eine mit strahlenden Helden, bösen Schurken und vielen Abenteuern?“ „ Jaaaaaaaa!“ schallte es ihr aus mehr als zwanzig Kinderhälsen entgegen. „Dann muss ich euch enttäuschen. Den diese Geschichten habe ich euch alle schon mindestens dreimal erzählt.“ „Ooooh!“ Die Enttäuschung stand den Kleinen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber,“ und Hoffnung machte sich breit „aber ich kann euch eine Geschichte voller Wunder erzählen, von der wahrscheinlich größten Schlacht die Moosflower je erlebt hat und dem ungewöhnlichsten Verteidiger den Redwall je hatte!“ Sie blickte noch mal in die gespannten Gesichter ringsum, lehnte sich auf ihren Kissen zurück und fing an zu erzählen. 1. „Weiter, immer weiter, eine Pfote vor die andere!“, immer und immer wieder kreiste der Gedanke durch den Kopf des jungen Nerzes. Er versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden: die Kälte die ihm in jeden Knochen seines ausgezehrten Körpers kroch, sein vom Schnee durchnässtes Fell das langsam gefror, den Wind der ihn in die Nase biss und ihn seinen Ohren dröhnte. Am schwersten war der Schlitten zu ignorieren den er hinter sich herzog und der sich alle paar Meter in einer Schneeverwehung verfing. Der Nerz brach in die Knie als der Schlitten sich mit einem Ruck aus der Verwehung löste . Und dann hörte er im Brausen des Sturms wieder das Lied und wusste das er auf dem richtigen Weg war. „Weiter,immer weiter!“ 2. „Pinsel kommst du wohl da runter! Du brichst dir noch den Hals“ Der laute Ruf von Auma ließ alle im Abteihof zusammenzucken. Die Dächsin blickte sich kurz um und fand dann denjenigen den sie jetzt brauchte. „Sam! Fang auf der Stelle deine Tochter ein bevor sie sich noch verletzt!“ Pinsel die auf dem mit Eis und Schnee verkrusteten Dach des Glockenturms saß und sich mit nur einer Pfote an den Schindeln festhielt beobachtete mit mäßigem Interesse wie ihr Vater sich daran machte den Glockenturm zu erklimmen. Das Eichhörnchenmädchen verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Vier Tage lang hatte über Mossflower ein Schneesturm gewütet und nun musste sie sich bewegen. Und dazu musste man eben klettern, schließlich war sie ein Eichhörnchen. Und überhaubt, ihr Großmutter Jessica war schon bei Sturm auf das Abteidach geklettert und das war wesentlich höher als der Glockenturm. Ihr Vater Sam hatte sogar die großen Südklippen bezwungen damals war er so alt gewesen wie sie jetzt. Und sie sollte wegen so ein bisschen Schnee auf dem Boden bleiben! Während Pinsel so dasaß und über das merkwürdige Verhalten der Erwachsenen nachdachte ließ sie ihren Blick über die schneebedeckten Wiesen und den ebenfalls verschneiten Wald dahinter schweifen. Da fiel ihr eine Bewegung am nördlichen Waldrand auf, ein Tier kam heraus gestolpert schien kurz in die Richtung der Abtei zu blicken und fiel dann um. „Papa, davorn am nördlichen Waldrand! Da liegt jemand. Schnell macht doch was! Ich komm jetzt runter.“ Sprachs, rutschte vom Dach, schwang sich über die Regenrinne ins Innere des Turms und glitt das Seil der Methusalemglocke hinab. 3. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Eyegrim die näherkommende Küste. Größer als die meisten Dachse, mit dunkelbraunen Schuppen über die sich kreuz und quer Narben zogen, den rubinroten Augen die stehts vor unterdrücktem Zorn zu glühen schienen und den gewaltigen Muskeln bot der Waran einen ehrfurchtgebietenden Anblick. „Mylord, wir werden die Küste voraussichtlich bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichen. Wie lauten eure Befehle?“ Halbzahn der Kapitän der „Red Adder“ war von hinten an ihn herangetreten. Eyegrim konnte die Angst der Ratte riechen und fragte sich zum wiederholten mal warum sich der Kapitän und der Rest der Crew fürchteten. Sie hatten nichts falsch gemacht, keine Befehle missachtet oder sich sonst was zu schulden kommen lassen wofür sie eine Strafe erwarten müssten. An seinem Anblick konnte es nicht liegen denn er war mit Halbzahn schon auf mehr als einem Feldzug gewesen. Eyegrim schüttelte den Kopf wobei die Ketten um seinen Hals leise klapperten. Die Ketten waren aus den Zähnen und Krallen seiner im Zweikampf besiegten Feinde gefertigt und sie legten Zeugnis über die Stärke ihres Besitzers ab. Eyegrim trug sieben davon. „ Sir, wie lauten eure Befehle?“ Halbzahn war einer Ohnmacht nahe, er hatte das Kopfschütteln als Zeichen der Verärgerung gedeutet. „Such uns eine sichere Bucht und signalisiere der „Seasnake“ und der „Bloodworm“ uns zu folgen. Wir gehen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang an Land!“ Eyegrim lächelte auf eine Art von der Alpträume kriegen konnte als Halbzahn davonhuschte um seine Befehle auszuführen. Er blickte nochmal zur Küste. Dort wartete neues Land. Eine neue Eroberung! 4. „Wos is dan des fün’n komsches Tier? Sow’s hob y jo noch nie gesehe!“ Der Vormaulwurf sprach aus was die meisten dachten. Nachdem Pinsel Alarm geschlagen hatte war sie zusammen mit dem Vormaulwurf, ihrem Vater Sam und Auma zum Wald gelaufen und hatten dort den Schlitten und davor den bewusstlosen Nerz gefunden. Der Nerz trug einen Waffenrock aus grobem Sachleinen der ihm bis zu den Knien ging. Um die Hüfte trug er einen Ledergürtel an dem eine aus Segeltuch gefertigte Tasche, ein kleines Messer und ein Säbel in einer groben Lederscheide hingen. „ Hmmm, scheint eine Art Wiesel zu sein, obwohl dafür ist sein Schwanz zu kurz, aber ein Frettchen ist er auch nicht dafür ist er zu klein.“ „Vielleicht ein Otter?“ „Unfug Pinsel, dafür ist er auch zu klein und außerdem hat er keine Schwimmhäute!“ „Aber was ist er dann?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber wir müssen ihn schnell in die Krankenstation bringen. Pinsel lauf los und sag der Äbtissin und Bruder Julian Bescheid! Sie werden wissen was zu tun ist.“ Damit hob Auma den Nerz hoch und trabte zur Abtei zurück. Der Vormaulwurf und Sam nahmen derweil den Schlitten unter die Lupe. Darauf lag eine Kiste die eigentlich zu groß für den Schlitten war. Sie war mit mehreren Seilen darauf festgebunden. Die beiden nahmen das Seil, das zum Ziehen des Schlittens gebraucht wurde, und begannen ihn auf die Abtei zu zuziehen. „Bei meinem Tunnel dos Kista tut’s abr schwer seia!“ „Geht mir genauso. Was hat der arme Kerl da bloß drin?“ „Tja da werden wir ihn wohl erstmal nicht nach fragen können,was?“ Clenky gesellte sich zu ihnen als sie den Schlitten durch das Tor zerrten. Der Hase begutachtete die Kiste mit militärischem Interesse. „Hoffen wir das er sich wieder erholt um es uns zu erzählen. Er sah wirklich übel aus. Nur noch Haut und Knochen brrr. Also ich werde jetzt Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen damit ich nicht so Ende. Kommt ihr beiden tapferen Schlittenzieher auf zum Frühstück.“ Gemeinsam trugen Sie die Kiste in den Großen Saal und gingen dann runter in die Wohnhöhle zum Frühstück. 5. Genüßlich sog Eyegrim die kühle Morgenluft ein. Wie klar die Luft hier war! Klar,kalt und rein! Nicht so heiß und stickig wie in seiner Heimat den tiefen Dschungeln des Südens. „Schiff in Sicht! Nährt sich von Backbord achtern!“ Das Gebrüll aus dem Krähennest der „Bloodworm“ ließ Eyegrim in die entsprechende Richtung schauen. „ Die „Stormwave“. Endlich! Wurde auch Zeit!“ murmelte während sich die riesige Galeere immer näher schob. Kurz darauf stand Holzaugeder Baummarder vor ihm. „Nun?“, fragte Eyegrim, „was hast du zu berichten?“ „Mylord, wir sind wie befohlen die östliche und nördliche Küste hinaufgesegelt. Wir haben nichts gefunden außer sand, Felsen und einigen Küstendörfern in denen wir auch keine nennenswerte Beute gemachchch…“ Holzauges Bericht wurde dadurch unterbrochen das Eyegrim ihn mit einer Klaue an der Kehle gepackt hatte und hochhob. „BEUTE GEMACHT?! Du dämlicher Idiot, ich hatte dir befohlen die Küste auszukundschaften nicht auf Plünderzug zu gehen!“ Eyegrims Augen schienen Feuer gefangen zu haben als er den Kapitän zusammenstauchte. „Ich hoffe für dich das keiner der Dorfbewohner überlebt hat. Wenn die Bewohner dieses Landes auf unsere Invasion vorbereitet sind dann wirst du dir wünschen du wärst nie geboren wurden!“ Damit warf er den mitlerweile leicht blau angelaufenen Marder aus dem Zelt. 6. In der Krankenstation wartete Bruder Julian bereits auf seinen Patienten. Der dicke Wühlmauserich war zwar noch jung führte aber die Station als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Doch er staunte nicht schlecht als Auma mit ihrer Last duch die Tür gepoltert kam. „Nanu, was bringst du mir den da?“ „Keine Ahnung, aber das ist auch nebensächlich. Er lag bewusstlos am Waldrand und hat auch keine Reaktion gezeigt seit ich ihn hochgehoben habe.“ Aumas Gesicht zeigte Besorgnis. „Dann lass mich mal sehen.“ Bruder Julian deutete auf eins der Betten und Auma legte den Nerz darauf ab. Rasch zog Bruder Julian ihn aus und untersuchte den Körper von oben bis unten. „Völlig unterernährt und unterkühlt. Schwacher aber regelmäßiger Herzschlag, merkliche Atmung.“ Julian sah von seinem Patienten auf und wand sich an Auma. „Geh bitte in die Küche und sag Pater Strunk er soll Badewasser heiß machen. Wir müssen den armen Kerl unbedingt wärmen. Ach und Bruder Durral soll eine Gemüsebrühe kochen damit ich unseren Patienten füttern kann. Aber eine ganz leicht Brühe! Wir dürfen den Magen auf keinen Fall überfordern!“ Während Auma los lief um seine Anweisungen weiterzugeben stapelt Bruder Julian alle Decken in der Station auf dem Nerz auf so dass außer dessen Nasenspitze nichts mehr zu sehen war. „Keine Sorge mein Kleiner wir kriegen dich schon wieder hin.“ Versicherte er seinem Patienten der ihn nicht hörte. 7. „Und ihr seit euch sicher Bruder Rollo?“ „Absolut Äbtissin, er sieht genauso aus wie in Bella von Brockhalls Buch beschrieben.“ „ Ein Nerz in Mossflower! Dass hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen.“ „Was soll den der Lärm?! Seht ihr nicht dass… oh ehrwürdige Äbtissin ihr seit das.“ „Entschuldigt Bruder Julian ich wollte nur mal nach unserem Patienten sehen. Noch nichts neues?“ „Nichts, seit zwei Wochen pflege ich ihn jetzt schon aber keine Besserung. Er ist zwar wieder warm geworden und hat auch an Gewicht zugelegt aber er wacht nicht auf.“ „ Er sieht so friedlich aus wie er daliegt. Lebt er überhaupt noch?“ „Pinsel! Schleich dich doch nicht so an! Und natürlich lebt er noch du kannst ja seinen Herzschlag prüfen wenn du mir nicht glaubst.“ „Wie alt er wohl ist?“ „Ich würde sagen etwas älter als Pinsel also zwischen vierzehn und fünfzehn Sommern. Aber ich muss jetzt wieder los ich hab versprochen Pater Strunk bei der Inventur zu helfen.“ „In Ordnung Bruder Rollo.“ Eine Tür klappte zu und es wurde wieder still auf der Station. Der Nerz war froh darum. Das Gepräch war ihm unnatürlich laut vorgekommen nach der langen Zeit der Stille. Zwei Wochen lag er jetzt schon hier und verschwendete Zeit! Er schlug die Augen auf und kniff sie wegen der Helligkeit gleich wieder zusammen. „Äbtissin Tansy, Bruder Julian er hat geblinzelt!“ „Pinsel! Was fällt dir ein hier so rumzubrüllen?“ „Tut mir leid Bruder Julian.“ „Hmmph, das will ich auch hoffen. Und nun zieh die Vorhänge zu damit unser Freund hier die Augen wieder aufmachen kann!“ Es raschelte mehrmals, dann ächzt ein Stuhl leise und es wurde wieder still. „Danke schön,“ die Stimme des Nerzes war heiser und schwach aber gut zu verstehen, „wo bin ich und wer seid ihr?“ „Mein Sohn, du befindest dich in der Abtei Redwall. Ich bin Bruder Julian, das ist Äbtissin Tansey und dieser Schreihals von Eichhörnchen wird Pinsel genannt.“ „Und wie heißt du?“eindeutig Pinsel auch wenn sie jetzt leiser sprach als vorher. „Nordstern wurde ich genannt dort wo ich herkomme und diesen Namen werde ich bis zum Ende behalten.“ „Und wie hießt du da wo du geboren wurdest?“ „Pinsel nun unterbrich ihn doch nicht einfach!“ „Entschuldigung Äbtissin.“ Der Nerz musste über das vorlaute Eichhörnchen grinsen und entblößte dabei zum erstenmal seine Fänge. Pinsel machte vor Schreck einen Satz rückwärts und fiel von ihrem Stuhl. „Schon gut, gebt mir bitte noch ein paar Tage dann will ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen.“ 8. „Sind sie schon zu sehen?“ Eyegrim war seine Ungeduld anzuhören. „Nix, eure Lordschaft, nicht mal ein Fetzen von Segel.“ Treibholz, der Kapitän der „Seasnake“ war froh darüber das sein Gebieter unten am Strand und nicht bei ihm auf den Klippen stand. Wer weis was er mit ihm angestellt hätte. Der Frettchenmann gab sich alle Mühe nicht zur „Red Adder“ rüberzuschauen. An der Großrah hingen die Kadaver von vier Ratten und zwei Wieseln. Eyegrim hatte sie aufhängen lassen nachdem sie versucht hatten zu desertieren. Treibholz schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an Eyegrims mitleidloses Lächeln als er das Urteil sprach. Um sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken starrte treibholz wieder aufs Meer hinaus … und seufzte erleichtert als er die Segel am Horizont entdeckte. „Sie kommen, eure Lordschaft! Ich denke morgen bei Sonnenaufgang sind sie hier.“ Eyegrims Maul verzog sich zu einem barbarischen Grinsen. Endlich traf auch der Rest seiner Flotte ein. Fünfundzwanzig Schiffe, jedes beladen mit knapp zweihundert Kriegern. Schon bald würde das Imperium seines Vaters und damit sein Erbe um ein Land größer sein! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts